Command List
Category:Newbies The hardest part of a new game may not be the theme for some, but rather, all the new commands they may need to learn. To assist with this problem, this is the list of most commands a PC will need. This also makes a great 'cheat sheet' for new players in their early days, and bookmarking is recommended. RP Commands say or "' : Type this before a pose that consists of only a quote. For example, ''say I can haz cheezburger? would display as, Gnome says, "I can haz cheezburger?" '''pose or :' : Type this before a pose that begins with your name and includes actions. For example, '':walks directly to the order counter. "One extra-large cup of coffee and one bear claw pastry," she says. would display as, Gnome walks directly to the order counter. "One extra-large cup of coffee and one bear claw pastry," she says. '''@emit : Use this to write a pose without your name attached. It is often used to illustrate the scene: @emit The hotel restaurant is packed with guests eager to sing on stage. A karaoke sign-up sheet is posted by the bar. You can also switch up your writing style: @emit "I can haz cheezburger?" Gnome asks with a hungry stare. look : Look at things. You can look to see the room you're in, look '' to see another character's description, ''look '' too see an item's description, and so on. '''where' : View a list of other players' IC locations so that you can find them and RP with them. +speak/list : View a list of languages that can be learned. +speak/add ' : Add a language that your character knows to his or her language list. You can learn one language for each level of Linguistics. If you have the Linguist quirk, you can learn two languages per level; the Polyglot quirk allows three languages per level. OOC Communication Commands '+new : Talk to the helpful folks on the Newbie channel. +new Hi! This looks fun. What should I read first? +pub : Talk to other players on the Public channel. +pub Were iz mai cheezburger? +pub : : Pose on channel. +pub :eats a cheeseburger. Nom nom nom! page = : Send a private message to anther player. page Gnome=I thought you were going to bring me a cheeseburger! :( page =: : Poses in a private message to another player. page Gnome=:ate your cheeseburger. Sorry! @mail =/ : Send an in-game mail message to another player. @mail Gnome=cookies/I made you a cookie, but I eated it! You can use %r to insert a line break. @mail Sergeytov=Cheezburger/Scuze me,%rI believe you eated mai cheezburger.%r-Gnome would display: ::Scuze me, ::I believe you eated mai cheezburger. :: ::-Gnome @mail : Check your in-game mailbox. @mail/read ' Read a message from your mailbox. '@mail/clear ' Mark a message in your mailbox for deletion. It will be deleted when you log off. Item Commands '+get ' : Pick up an item from the room, as in ''+get cheeseburger. '''+inv : View a list of items that you're currently carrying. +give = : Transfer an item to another character, as in +give Gnome=cheeseburger. +drop ' : Remove an item from your inventory, as in ''+drop cheeseburger. '+equip ' : Prepare to use an item from your inventory, as in +equip pistol. '+unequip ' : Put away an item that you were using, as in +unequip pistol. '+consider ' : Get data on whether an item is craftable, what components you need to craft an item and information about the finished product, such as what it sells for. '''+craft/desc = : Create a custom description for an item. This costs 300 CCCP. +craft/list and +craft/list ' : View a list of items that are in the system. Combat Commands '+attack at at ' will attack a target at range. Modifiers for skills and wounds are automated. Additional mod is simply for things like targets behind cover. The damage result includes the target's armor. ''Valid ranges: Close, Short, Medium, Long, Extreme '''+attack/aim at at / will attempt to attack a specific hit location instead of the normal random location. It comes with a negative mod, however. '' Valid hit locations: Head, Torso, Left Leg, Right Leg, Left Arm, Right Arm.'' +attack/mode : If not using +attack/aim, this will determine what general aim your character tries to achieve when doing damage. * Lethal - Shoot to kill. * Disable - Tries to hit the legs, mostly, and avoid more lethal areas. * Incapacitate - Attempt to disable around the arms. +damage = : Gives yourself a wound after you take a hit in combat. Since +attack already takes armor and the like into account, no real calculation is necessary. +attack/reaction : For use by the scenerunner: This rolls initiative for everyone, figures out what order they go in, and posts for all to see. +attack/initiative : Shows the /current/ initiative order in the round (ie, what's left after those who went earlier go). +attack/use action : Spends an action. Actions are spent to do just about anything useful in combat, from attacking to dodging. +attack/use hold : Holds your highest action in reserve. This does transfer from round to round. Only one action may be held at a time. +attack/use unhold : Uses a held action. This is treated as an interrupt and can be played at any time. If it's not for a dodge (ie, it is aimed to interrupt an attack or something similar) use +reaction at between the user and the one to be interrupted, highest goes first. +attack/end : For use by the scenerunner, ends a current 'combat scene.' +attack/check ' : If the UID of a clip is used, this will return how many shots said clip has left. The Info System Posting and reading current articles '+info/post Locale/News Org/Headline=Story: Currently available news organizations are AHN (Atlantis Headline News) and Rumors; currently available locale is Atlantis. +info/read ' : ''+info/read NOV59-1 would display the first posted article for November 159. '+info/del ' : Pull an article '''+info/new : Displays the oldest unread article Viewing headlines +headlines : All headlines from current month +headlines/topten : Ten latest headlines +headlines/toptwenty : Twenty latest headlines +headlines/unread : All unread articles +headlines/catchup : Marks all existing headlines as read Viewing previous months +headlines ' (the Month is NOV59, for example) '+headlines/Locale ' : All headlines from a Locale (All months) '+info/rotate ' : creates a new info archive. Making Money '+earn/list : Lists all careers currently in the system. +earn/info ' : Provides info on a given career, primarily what skills are required for success. '+earn/select ' : This chooses a career to pursue. '+earn : Command costs 500 minutes and rolls the relevant skills and rewards with money based on the result. The amounts seem small, but it's assumed that basic living expenses are already deducted from the payout.